Wherever You Will Go
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: While reuniting with the flock after they split, Fang reflects on why he left, and why he never will again. Fax. Oneshot. Songfic to Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.


**This, my friends, is the product of a random idea while waiting in the lunch line. It's been too long since I did a oneshot of any kind. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the song Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.**

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

I was standing with Iggy and the Gasman, hidden in some trees on the North Carolina beach. We were waiting for Max-- oh, yeah, and the others. The others, of course.

My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating. These had been an awful few days. Max was the best thing in my life; I'd been stupid to try and live without her. As much as I wish I was more mature than this… it wasn't entirely about Ari. Sure, that was what pushed me over the edge. But the tension between Max and I after what happened in the cave had been mounting, and it was getting unbearable. Running away from it wouldn't help, though; it just made me miss her even more.

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

We proved we couldn't take down Itex on our own. Max and I had argued about which of our plans to take them down was stupider: the one based on e-mail, or the one based on her Voice. But they were both needed: she went to fight Itex, and my blog helped her out when its followers stormed the place. Neither of them could have worked on their own; but together, they achieved the goal.

That was the way it was for the two of us. Together, we could do anything. But while apart, our toughness could only take us so far. She needed me. And I needed her. Learned that the hard way.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

After being away, I knew I could never leave again. I'd told Max that letting Ari stay with the flock was her "worst mistake". I was the one who'd made the mistake, though. Separating the flock was wrong. Separating Max and I was wrong.

I knew it before, but now it stood out so much larger in my mind. It was the reason I couldn't let her go again, the reason our bond could never be broken or even bent. I _loved_ her.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

I showed her that. I was always there to hold her while she cried, catch her when she fell-- both literally and figuratively-- or just sit with her, letting her know I was always there. I even took it one step further, tried to venture out of my best friend role and show her that she meant so much more to me.

Of course, it didn't go well. But that was fine. I would always be there for her, no matter what. Whether Max wanted to be with me or not, there would always be a spot for her on my shoulder. And in my heart.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

An e-mail. One e-mail, and I was running back to her. All she needed was help, and I decided to drop everything and give it. I knew I couldn't let her suffer in Germany by herself; I always had her back, and I couldn't stop now.

And I realized that had she not sent that e-mail, had she let her pride stand in the way of asking for my help, I would have gone back anyway. Nothing could keep me away.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

And then, there she was, _Max_, standing with the girls and Total behind her, glancing at her watch. I stepped out from under the tree, taking a bite of the apple I held in my hand. When she saw me, her face lit up, and I started walking across the sand. She let go of anything holding her back, though, and streaked toward me with her arms out.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

It felt like forever, but finally, Max reached me, throwing her arms around me. At first I did nothing-- mushy stuff is not my forte-- but then I relaxed, knowing this was the girl I wanted in my arms. Nobody else. And so I lifted one arm, hooking it around her waist, and then the other, rubbing her back lightly.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

I could feel her chin on my shoulder, her breath in my ear. We were so close, and yet I clung to her tighter, wanting time to stand like this forever. Not wanting to let her go, for fear she'd run away from me again.

"Don't ever leave me again," she said shakily, her voice weak. I squeezed my eyes shut; I hated that I'd hurt her. But it wouldn't happen again. I would answer her request; I would never, _could_ never leave her.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way, way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of clean, cool air and bubble gum. "I won't," I told her in a voice choked with emotion. I barely grazed her hair with my lips, just the faintest of kisses, so soft I hardly felt it; surely she didn't. "I won't. Not ever."

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

With that promise made, we kept holding each other as the sun shined and the wind blew in exactly the right direction. It chilled my skin through my black shirt, yet I still felt warm, because Max was in my arms. We still had the cave incident hanging in the air between us, and things may take a while to get back to normal. But regardless of how that turned out, this moment, right here, was all that really mattered. This moment that confirmed the only promise I needed.

Max and I would be together, now until forever.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**Tah-dah! That was fun. I haven't written one of these in a long time.**

**Review, please? With a cherry on top?**


End file.
